


Naughty or Nice

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Дайшо заморачивается





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ Fucking Fest 2018 для [команды Дайшо](http://fivb.diary.ru/?tag=5588184).

Сакиджима отдал хороший пас, и Дайшо рванулся вперед и вверх, занеся руку для удара. Он уже видел, куда будет бить: долговязый первогодка Некомы хорош в атаке, но его приемы — жалкое зрелище, Дайшо имел удовольствие наблюдать их уже несколько раз. Ударить в слабое звено, разбить оборону физически и морально, заполировать серией стремительных атак и все-таки взять третий сет — отличный план, Нохеби выходит на Национальные, команда качает своего капитана, котята с позором расходятся, рыдая друг у друга на плечах.

Дайшо не питал иллюзий насчет легкой победы, но план действительно был отличный, стоил того, чтобы постараться изо всех сил.

Куроо прыгнул почти одновременно с ним; они сцепились взглядами над сеткой, и Дайшо с досадой понял, что к «слабому звену» на этот раз не пробьет — слишком явным пониманием горели глаза напротив. Изменить направление удара он уже не успевал, поэтому просто вложил больше силы и чуть сместил угол — для удачного рикошета, Акама потом подберет мяч, они тренировали эту связку в расчете именно на блоки Некомы. И все действительно получилось — мяч отлетел обратно к Нохеби, прямо в подставленные руки либеро, Дайшо видел это как наяву, даже оборачиваться не было нужды. Все, как и было задумано.

А потом что-то пошло не так.

Дайшо потом не раз прокручивал в своей голове эти несколько секунд, от прыжка до приземления, пытаясь понять, кто из них двоих допустил ошибку: кто прыгнул раньше, кто подался ближе к сетке, чьи ноги оказались не в то время и не в том месте — как так получилось, что в конце концов кроссовок Дайшо приземлился поверх кроссовка Куроо. Пытался и не мог; перед глазами сразу вставало побледневшее лицо Куроо, до крови закусившего губу, и его расфокусированный, какой-то растерянный взгляд снизу вверх. Дайшо тогда тоже потерял равновесие, споткнулся, но устоял, и пытался отдышаться все то время, пока Некома сбегалась вокруг своего капитана, взволнованно перекликаясь, и все пытались понять, что случилось — и насколько это серьезно.

Дайшо не расслышал, что озвучил врач, но понял и так — серьезно. Такие столкновения без травм не обходятся.

А когда, отдышавшись наконец, упершись ладонями в колени, он поднял голову, на него смотрел мелкий либеро Некомы — Яку, Дайшо знал их всех в лицо и поименно, как же иначе, готовился к матчу с закадычным врагом на совесть.

Яку смотрел так, будто готов был вцепиться Дайшо ногтями в лицо.

А еще где-то со стороны на них смотрел судья.

— Извините, — торопливо сказал Дайшо и снова согнулся, теперь уже в привычном поклоне. — Извините, это все моя вина, я не хотел, мне так жаль! 

А когда разогнулся снова, с загодя заготовленной робкой улыбкой, на лице Яку злость мешалась с отвращением.

 

Не то чтобы Некома значительно ослабела после ухода Куроо с площадки, но их боевой дух покачнулся — в достаточной мере, чтобы поднажать и добить. Первогодку больше не сажали на скамейку, а на защитных позициях он неизменно оставался слабым звеном, и Дайшо пользовался этим без зазрения совести, как и злостью Яку, пару раз не принявшего даже не очень сложные подачи. Контрольный мяч они спасали всей толпой, но именно поэтому не успели, и под финальный свисток зал взорвался радостными воплями — Дайшо поработал над своим имиджем на совесть, даже этот инцидент ничего не испортил. Только Некома все еще дулась, но на них никто не смотрел, разве что, может быть, с жалостью. Дайшо не смотрел вообще, он хлопал по плечам сокомандников, ловко уворачивался от ответных хлопков — у Сегуро рука была тяжелая, радостно улыбался, жал руку тренеру и махал группе поддержки, потом вместе со всеми кланялся им же, потом еще раз — всему залу. И только потом, уже в прощальном построении, увидел их всех — мрачных, расстроенных, кто-то утирал рукавом слезы, кто-то задирал голову вверх в тщетной попытке удержать их. Долгожданное зрелище — и завораживающее, смотреть не пересмотреть.

Дайшо очнулся, когда Ямамото сжал его руку под сеткой — внезапно нахлынуло чувство какой-то неправильности, это Куроо должен был стоять напротив. На тренировочных матчах он всегда там стоял и всегда ухмылялся — еще бы, Некома всегда выигрывала. Бесило до дрожи.

И Куроо никогда не жал ему руку так, будто хотел ее сломать.

 

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросила Мика, чуть повернув голову, так, чтобы видеть его глаза. В блеклом свете экрана кинотеатра ее лицо казалось бледным и почти потусторонним, как будто рядом с Дайшо сидел не человек — призрак. Дайшо нащупал ее руку и сжал, ощутив живое тепло, затем отпустил и откинулся на спинку кресла. С силой потер лицо, разгоняя и морок, и мысли, не покидавшие его со вчерашнего дня.

— Не знаю, — признался он; никогда не умел и не хотел ей врать. — Кажется, все-таки не очень.

Чего он вообще заморачивается? В волейболе бывают травмы, это неизбежно, от этого никто не застрахован. Нохеби прошла на Национальные, нужно думать о будущих соперниках, собирать информацию, рассчитывать новую стратегию на каждый из матчей, у него нет времени на пустые рефлексии. Даже если они вылетят на первом же круге, готовиться надо ко всему, соперники будут сильные. Итачияма, не так давно просто раскатавшая их в блинчик. Совы, практически неудержимые в запале, надо будет сыграть максимально тонко. Представители других префектур — многие ставят на то, что от Мияги будет Карасуно…

Разумеется, Дайшо знал про битву на свалке. Практически весь волейбольный Токио был в курсе, Куроо самолично висел на ушах всех благодарных и не очень собеседников. Дайшо был из последних, и его порядком подзадолбала эта тема, а особенно — непоколебимая уверенность, что эта битва состоится.

Ну вот, вопрос снят. Только радости от этого почему-то не чувствовалось совсем.

— Съездишь к нему, Сугуру-кун? 

Дайшо вздрогнул, выныривая из размышлений.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился он. — Там и без меня наверняка толпа народу, это же Куроо, блин, Тецуро, любимец школы, краса и гордость, завален цветами и шоколадом по самую макушку... 

Мика тронула его за плечо, и Дайшо осекся. 

— Вы же не чужие друг другу, — негромко сказала она. — Я же вижу. Как вы смотрите, как ругаетесь — так ругаться могут только очень близкие люди. И похожие. 

Дайшо почувствовал, что краснеет; даже в полутьме зала это было недопустимо. 

— Но он засранец, а я нет! 

Мика терпеливо вздохнула. 

— Тецу-кун резкий. И смешной... Но хороший. Как и ты, — она прижалась к нему теснее и потерлась носом о щеку. — Съезди. Это будет правильно. 

Дайшо просто не мог ей отказать. Не после того, что было вчера, после матча, когда она нашла его в коридоре и исправила все то, что он умудрился сломать. 

Воистину, женское коварство. 

— Шоколадку не возьму, — предупредил он, и Мика хихикнула в ответ.

 

В приемной больницы его сориентировали в нужном направлении, и Дайшо зашагал по полупустым коридорам. Он не придумал, о чем будет говорить, и хочет ли говорить вообще, но он обещал Мике, он сдержит слово. К тому же лишняя информация не повредит — держи врагов при себе, знай про них все.

Уже на подходе он замедлил шаг, вслушиваясь — у седьмой палаты было шумновато, говорили явно на пониженных тонах, но в тишине коридора голоса звучали громче обычного. Ему показалось, что он их различает — потом он завернул за угол и понял, что не ошибся. У дверей палаты стояло несколько ребят из Некомы — шумный, с ирокезом, Ямамото, маленький запасной либеро — его Дайшо по имени не знал, и, разумеется, Яку. Краем глаза он заметил на сиденье Кенму, подобравшего ноги под себя и уткнувшегося в приставку. Дайшо это обмануть не могло — он знал, что Кенма умеет распределять внимание и все равно видит и слышит все и всех.

Яку повернулся к нему, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же осекся и нахмурился.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Дайшо поднял брови. Наезды сразу в лоб? Ну-ну.

— А что, котята пометили эту территорию? Посторонним вход воспрещен?

— Я видел, что вы делали на поле, — сквозь зубы сказал Яку. При его росте он как-то умудрялся смотреть Дайшо прямо в глаза. — Это было грязно. 

— И подло, — с готовностью подсказал Дайшо. — Совершенно отвратительно. И эффективно?

— И продумано до мелочей, — продолжал Яку. — Но это… — он примолк, прикрыв глаза, на скулах ходили желваки. — Это перешло все границы. Как тебе спится по ночам?

А вот это было внезапно.

Дайшо молчал, переваривая услышанное. Серьезно? Его обвиняют в том, что он намеренно подстроил эту травму? Это же смешно, господи, бред какой-то.

Но было почему-то совсем не смешно. Было обидно, до сводящей зубы оскомины.

— И что же, по-твоему, должно мешать мне спать? — прошипел Дайшо, подобравшись. — Чужая неуклюжесть? Моя победа? Ваши обидки проигравших смотрятся жалко, знаешь ли.

— Придержи язык, — рявкнул Ямамото, но Яку не глядя шевельнул плечом, и тот умолк.

— Ты зайдешь туда только через мой труп, — раздельно произнес Яку.

— Как трогательно, — Дайшо скривил губы. — Оберегаете душевный покой своего капитана? Или его здоровье — ты, никак, решил, что я пришел закончить свое грязное дело?

На самом деле дразнить Яку он не собирался — было бы гораздо практичнее постараться сгладить эту ситуацию, пока дело и впрямь не дошло до мордобоя, чем черт не шутит. Но кажется, тот уже и сам взял себя в руки — а вот сам Дайшо теперь был на взводе.

— Карасуно вас растерзают, — спокойно сказал Яку. — Они сильны, духом в том числе. Против них твои приемчики не сработают. Разве что, — его голос изменился совсем чуть-чуть, но Дайшо все равно словно ведром помоев окатило, — ты решишь попрыгать на ком-то еще.

— Да пошел ты, — ответил Дайшо, развернулся и пошел прочь сам. Его душила бессильная злоба, затылок жгло взглядами. Он привык к неприязни со стороны проигравших, понятной и ожидаемой — да, он играет по-своему, он ищет слабые места и бьет по больному, но кто повелся — сам виноват. На этот раз же все было иначе; эта чертова травма не входила в его планы, но все были уверены в обратном. И это в самом деле было обидно, потому что есть грань, которую переступать не надо — и он бы не стал, даже не подумал бы, потому что, господи, это всего лишь волейбол, это того не стоит.

Теперь вся Некома считает его беспринципным мудаком. Да плевать, в самом деле, утереться и пойти дальше, в первый раз, что ли.

Интересно, Куроо думает так же? 

От этой мысли стало совсем тошно. Да что этот самовлюбленный придурок себе возомнил — будто знает его?

 

Две недели пролетели одним махом, в учебе — самое время было сосредоточиться на экзаменах, и тренировках — напомнить парням напоследок, что расслабляться не стоит. Дайшо спокойно наливал себе кефир, пока мама, напевая под нос, суетилась у плиты, и совершенно не ждал подвоха.

— Как там нога Тецуро? Съездил бы ты к нему, проведал. 

Дайшо чуть не поперхнулся чертовым кефиром.

— Вы сговорились, что ли, — беспомощно сказал он. — Не хочу я к нему ехать. Больница на другом конце города, что мне, делать в воскресенье нечего?

— А он уже дома, со вчерашнего дня. Мы созванивались с Куроо-сан сегодня утром. Съезди, в самом деле, как раз воскресенье, проветришься немного, а то совсем в учебе утонул.

Ну и что вот со всем этим делать?

— Шоколадку не возьму, — обреченно предупредил он. 

— Какую шоколадку? — удивилась мама. — Зачем? Я тут пирог испекла, сливовый. Занесешь им, скажешь, что от меня. 

Мама почему-то была всю жизнь свято уверена, что они с Куроо друзья, еще с детства, когда обе семьи жили в одном районе и тесно общались — старшее поколение, по большей части. Потом они переехали, и Дайшо вздохнул с облегчением — новая школа, новая жизнь, новые друзья, настоящие. Адекватные. Которых не хочется убить еще до того, как они откроют рот.

Оказалось, что от старой жизни все-таки никуда не деться.

— И обязательно передавай привет Тецуро! — крикнула мама вдогонку.

 

Он был готов к тому, что Куроо захлопнет дверь перед его носом, но секунды текли, дверь стояла открытой, Дайшо чувствовал себя дураком, но отступать было поздно.

— Бесишь, — сообщил Куроо и посторонился, впуская его в дом.

Он был босиком, в домашних штанах и потертой футболке, и Дайшо невольно скользнул вглядом вниз, к правой ноге, ожидая увидеть гипс — но подъем стопы был просто замотан эластичным бинтом, и костылей поблизости не виднелось.

Куроо похромал куда-то вглубь квартиры, не озаботившись приглашением — на травмированную ногу он наступал осторожно, но, опять же, все выглядело не так безнадежно, как Дайшо предполагал. Он хмыкнул, снал куртку, аккуратно повесил ее на крючок и пошел следом, как оказалось — на кухню.

Чай или кофе ему предлагать никто не собирался, но Дайшо не за этим пришел.

Он поставил бумажный пакет на стол.

— Пирог. Маме. От моей, — уточнил он на всякий случай. Куроо серьезно кивнул.

Официальную часть можно было считать завершенной.

Дайшо огляделся, ища, где присесть, в итоге просто прислонился к стенке, скрестив руки на груди — знал, что защитный жест его выдает, но ничего не мог поделать. Куроо оседлал табурет напротив и глянул выжидательно:

— Ну?

— Баранки гну, — неловко отозвался Дайшо. 

Он ожидал, что Куроо будет злиться, готовился к этому — и поэтому сейчас немного растерялся. Снова нашел глазами забинтованную ногу.

— Гипс сняли позавчера, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Куроо, и Дайшо мысленно выдохнул с облегчением — именно этот вопрос ему никак не давался. — Растяжение связок, было подозрение на трещину в кости, но обошлось. Играть не смогу еще месяц, может, два. — Он спокойно пожал плечами, но Дайшо видел, что он расстроен, что его все еще не отпустило. Еще бы.

— Зато ходить могу. Ну, почти, — тут же поправился он. — Но я над этим работаю. Ты это пришел узнать?

— Вообще-то нет, — тут же отозвался Дайшо. — Сдалась мне твоя нога. Я пришел поглумиться над поверженным противником, я такой, ты ж меня знаешь.

Куроо критически оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Отличный тайминг, кстати.

— Что?

— Две недели назад я бы тебе точно вмазал, — пояснил Куроо. — Не вставая с кровати. Даже жаль, что ты тогда не заглянул.

— Не переживай, желающих мне вмазать было дохрена, — едко сказал Дайшо. — Твои миньоны стоят за тебя горой. 

— Эй! — возмутился Куроо. — Это у тебя миньоны, ты у нас Доктор Зло, а у меня — преданные соратники и боевые товарищи.

Почему-то именно полушутливое «Доктор Зло» зацепило Дайшо сильнее всего, и внутри снова все всколыхнулось. Какого черта?

— Какого черта? — напрямую спросил он, с силой сжав кулаки, и стал прямо, чуть запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. — Ну вот какого, блядь, черта?

Взгляд Куроо сделался непонимающим.

— Ты о чем?

— Вы все думаете, что знаете, как все было, — кажется, Дайшо понесло. — Что я все продумал, что у меня был план, что я на все пойду ради победы, и да, я использую все возможности, но у меня тоже есть принципы, знаешь ли. Ты думаешь, что мне все равно — а мне не все равно, я не хотел, это вышло случайно, но кто же поверит, это же я, это Дайшо, а Дайшо может, может и практикует, — его голос чуть не сорвался. — Какого черта, Куроо?

— Да что ты несешь вообще? — Куроо смотрел на него, сдвинув брови, и Дайшо стиснул зубы, не отводя взгляда, хотя очень хотелось. — Что именно я думаю? Что ты меня подставил? Серьезно? Нет, серьезно?

— Вся Некома так считает, — тяжело выговорил Дайшо. В груди ныло; вот так обнаруживаешь у себя болевые точки, в самых неожиданных местах, кто б мог подумать.

— Ну, я тебе не вся Некома. Я же тебя как облупленного знаю, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Ты, конечно, козел каких поискать, но на такое точно не способен. 

Дайшо длинно выдохнул и снова привалился к стене. Накатило странное облегчение; не то что бы мнение Куроо было для него настолько важно, Куроо мог засунуть его себе в жопу и сам отправиться туда же, но... 

Дайшо мог вешать лапшу на уши кому угодно, но не самому себе. 

— Как и на толковые прыжки, — Куроо тем временем увлеченно развивал мысль. — Ты вообще смотришь, куда ноги ставишь, придурок? И ты что, хотел пробить по Льву и думал, что тебя не раскусят? — и заржал, скотина. — Серьезно?

Нет, подумал Дайшо, все-таки в жопу.

— На твою рожу я смотрел, — на привычный режим он переключился мгновенно. — Представлял ее заплаканной после разгромного проигрыша. Хотя можешь сказать мне спасибо, знаешь, я спас тебя от позора на Национальных. Воронье с этой вашей свалки выклевало бы вам глаза и не поперхнулось.

— Да уж, — внезапно фыркнул Куроо. — Они хорошо так выросли, между прочим. Не вздумай их недооценить.

Они помолчали. 

— Только не проси меня надрать им задницы, — наконец сказал Дайшо, поморщившись, просто чтобы сломать неловкую паузу. — Слишком пошло даже для тебя. 

— И не думал, — тут же подхватил Куроо, кажется, с облегчением, — потому что, оп, смотрите-ка, плюс один к тому, на что ты не способен. 

Дайшо поджал губы.

— Сказал человек, который неспособен справиться с собственными волосами.

— Наверно, я все-таки тебе вмажу, — решил вслух Куроо. Дайшо не думал, что тот всерьез, но на всякий случай попятился и отгородился стулом.

И тут в дверной скважине провернулся ключ.

— О, здравствуй, Сугуру! — Куроо-сан, проходя в кухню, обрадованно взъерошила Дайшо макушку. — Давно ты к нам не заглядывал. Тецуро скучал.

Выражение лица «Тецуро» было бесценно, Дайшо смотрел во все глаза, не забывая смущенно улыбаться. Куроо-сан пребывала в том же счастливом заблуждении относительно их с Куроо отношений, что и мама Дайшо — воистину, каждый видит то, что хочет видеть.

— Сугуру уже уходит, — безапелляционно заявил Куроо и поднялся с табурета так решительно, что Дайшо понял: ему в самом деле пора. — У него много дел, экзамены, все такое.

— Он прав, — закивал Дайшо. — Побегу. Куроо-сан, мама передавала вам привет и, — он покосился на Куроо, — пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Я был бы очень рад поскорее снова сыграть с Тецуро на одной площадке!

Он даже почти не покривил душой — в самом деле, почему бы и нет? Играть против Куроо всегда было интересно. Сложно, да — но интересно, как всегда бывает, когда противник не уступает тебе ни в силе, ни в хитрости.

А еще задницу воронятам он все-таки обязательно надерет.

 

Куртку он натянул уже на улице, сунул руку в карман, и телефон тут же пискнул. Дайшо мазнул пальцем по экрану — смс от Мики.

«Все в порядке?»

Он хмыкнул, торопиво набрав в ответ короткое «Да».

И, кажется, теперь действительно все было в порядке.


End file.
